


Forgotten

by Cryellow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Curses, Drama, Family, Head Injury, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oops, Romance, Serious Injuries, The tags give away the story, oh god here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: It's been about 3 years since Yuri Plisetsky won gold at his senior debut of the Grand Prix Final. It's been about 2 years since Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki got married, tears in each of their eyes and love in their hearts. All three men live and train in St. Petersburg, the rink in Russia a fond friend for them now. Yuri Katsuki decides to visit Hasetsu in lieu of family business and meeting old friends, but what happens when he misses his husband during the trip? What happens when something unexpected changes the course of everything the couple had set down?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally got a new laptop??!! That's right, me! And I am so excited to finally write down all the things that have been in my head! As of recent I was in the PJO fandom and was pretty much only blogging/writing about that, but a few weeks ago I came upon the Yuri!! On Ice fandom and I've been in love with it ever since. I would keep talking about how much I love this fandom and how much I want to spread the joy that it gives me, but if you're reading this fic, you can probably relate! I'm going to start posting more of my stories on here, my tumblr, and my fanfic account, since now I have the time and the resources, I have no excuse! I hope you guys love my writing, and I have plenty of new stories in the works that I'm really excited about! Also I became a slut for Soulmate AU's so there's that. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic. It was a cold winter's night, just a day or so after the twelfth episode of Yuri!!! On Ice shocked the world with it's magnificence. A lone writer turned in her bed, the brightness of her phone dull under the night sky as her brain took flight. Then it happened. The inspiration hit her with full force, making her gasp in realization and flick open her Notes app, anxious to put down the bullet points of her new fic before it flew from her grasp. There, in clear text, was her next masterpiece, but alas she had no writing tool but her own hand, a pencil, and paper. The barbaric method worked for the writer for the time being, but she silently promised herself that she would write the story or else she would combust. A few days later, Christmas was upon her. She opened a rather heavy gift to reveal a brand new laptop. Tears flew free from her eyes as she hugged the tool and made her dream a reality. She could write her new fanfiction with ease. She could put the words online, and share her inspiration with the world. And she did just that, I assure you. 
> 
> One more note to everyone: When I write fanfiction, I like to get my facts straight as much as possible, and make sure the stories seem real, mainly because that's the type of stories I enjoy reading myself. This story deviates from what is humanly possible. The example I'm giving you is Yuri's amnesia. No one has or ever will have the level of amnesia that Yuri has in my story. It's impossible for someone to forget years of their life. Days, sure, hours, even better. There have been multiple cases of PTA where the patient doesn't remember significant events, like what they did yesterday. However, because of the way I've written my story, I am bending what is possible. Now, that said, I think It's still a good story, and urge you to read, since I put a lot of work, sweat, and tears into it. I hope you enjoy!!

"Why hello Mari, it's nice to hear from you. We never talk anymore-"  

"Victor..."  

"What's up Mari? Why do you sound like that?"  

"It's Yuri...He got injured while skating."  

"Injured? Is he okay? Let me speak to him-"  

"He passed out after getting a head injury. It's bad...He's been out for three or so hours."  

~~~!~~~  

**A Week Earlier**   

"Don't forget to give your mom a hug from me, okay Yuri?"   

Victor Nikiforov stood in front of his husband, a small smile on his lips. He was looking down into the chocolate eyes of his lover, a hollow feeling in his heart. For a moment he felt a strange feeling in his chest, like a thousand bulldozers crushing his lungs, making him ache inside. His mouth fell down completely as he took a shallow breath.   

"And Yuri?"  

The Asian looked back at him, a blush on his slightly chubby cheek bones. He looked up into crystal blue eyes with little regret.   

"Yeah, Victor?"  

The older man wrapped his arms around his husband, his head resting softly on the shorter man's shoulder. He squeezed hard enough to break a rib and relished in the feeling of Yuri putting his own hands around his husband.   

"I love you," Victor said, his voice quiet against Yuri's ear, the words only for him.  

The two stood in the middle of the St. Petersburg airport, Yuri's stuffed suitcase standing by their feet. To Victor's immense regret, Yuri was leaving for Hasetsu for his father's birthday. If it was just the birthday Victor wouldn't mind. Hell, he would even have gone with Yuri to visit the hot spring. It was, after all, their own home away from home, not to mention a place filled with memories for the two men. Unfortunately, Yuri planned to stay about two to three weeks in Japan.   

"Look," Yuri had said at one late night dinner, a steaming plate of pelmeni in front of them both, "Dad's and Minako's birthdays are close together. Besides that, they're reopening the hot springs from the new maintenance, and with all the popularity, Ice Castle was able to renovate. Me being there will be good for publicity."  

Victor had remained silent, taking a bit of his food and looking down at the table, his eyebrows slightly cocked. It wasn't like he was against his husband going. It was just the fact that the new season was starting, and being in constant training was particularly important for skaters. Wanting to go for three weeks was a long time.   

"You could come with me," Yuri said plainly, knowing Victor was having a hard time swallowing the whole thing, "They were asking if you were coming also. They assumed you were coming, as did I. I thought you loved Hasetsu. We haven't seen them in a long time."  

Victor felt his shoulders drop a little and he looked directly at Yuri. "Yuri I have the junior class to teach, and choreography to make. I don't think going to Hasetsu for three weeks is a good idea. I would love to, I would, but there are things here that need attending to."   

"That's okay too," Yuri replied, nodding his head. "I can go alone. I would have preferred you be with me, but I know there are things here. It's just been a while since I've seen them and with the new season starting..."  

Yuri let the rest of the sentence hang and by that point there was no talking him from the decision. Not that Victor didn't want him to go. He understood Yuri's family was very important to him. It's just that even if the Russian had disagreed, he would have been ignored. Yuri is nothing if not stubborn, both on and off the ice.   

"I love you too, Victor," Yuri said now, clinging to his husband with soft fingers. The airport buzzed with people going about their busy lives, the sounds of suitcases hitting tile and people talking all around the pair.  

"I'll be back before you know it. And besides," the Asian interjected. "I'd miss Makkachin too much not to come back."   

Victor laughed, his body relaxing against his husband. "He's going to be whining the whole time you're gone, you know."  

"He'll hear my voice when we call. He'll be fine."  

"I'm not sure if I will be, though." Victor said quietly. "Our bed is too big to have half of it missing."  

"You'll live," Yuri said simply.   

And before either of them knew it, Yuri was boarding a plane, headed for Japan. Victor stood at the window, watching the airplane prepare to leave, a hand on cupping his neck and a sigh escaping his lips. With slow steps, he left the airport, his thumb rubbing his wedding and engagement rings, hoping to find some comfort in them.   

~~~!~~~  

Yuri's POV  

Yuri smiled as Minako hugged him, the memory of three years ago flashing through his mind. The plane to Hasetsu had been long and rough, but then again flying wasn't exactly one of his favorite things about being an international ice skater.   

"Old habits die hard?" Yuri said in greeting, hugging Minako back.   

"Can you blame me?" Minako said, laughing. She stepped back and took a thorough look at him with scrutinizing eyes. "Well you didn't seem to gain weight after last season. I'm so proud of you!"  

Yuri chuckled, the hours of jogging and working out in between the season with Victor flying through his mind. "Let's just say that I've been trying my best to keep in good shape. It's easy to gain weight but it's also easy to maintain it."  

"Well I'm proud Victor's been making you stay healthy," Minako replied smiling, knowing the real reason why Yuri hadn't gained weight. She looked up after a second and looked around Yuri. "But where is he? I thought he was coming too!"  

"He teaches a junior class of skaters and he's got other stuff at home," Yuri said, grabbing his luggage and starting to walk out of the airport alongside Minako. The pair walked comfortably on the sidewalks, the streets no stranger to them. "I wanted him to come but... well he's a busy man."  

Minako nodded. "Oh, but I've got great news!"  

"What is it?" Yuri asked. Minako stopped abruptly and faced Yuri, a huge smile on her face. Yuri hadn't seen Minako this happy in a long time. The sight warmed his heart a little, despite the weird empty feeling he had since he left Victor at the airport.   

"I've got a lot of new students now! Ever since you won the Grand Prix final last year a whole bunch of new kids came to the studio! Some of them want to be skaters, but others just love dancing. It warmed my heart! Hasetsu's becoming more popular, too!"  

"Yeah," Yuri commented, walking forward again towards the hot spring, "Ice Castle got a make over. I know. That's one of the reasons why I'm here. Other than your birthday, of course."  

Yuri looked around at the city- it's beautiful lights, calm streets and everyone in the hustle and bustle of everyday life. It calmed him as much as it reminded him of the place it used to be.   

Suddenly a group of kids ranging from teenagers to young children, who had been just hanging out near a shopping booth, took notice of Yuri. He heard one loud squeal of "Yuri Katsuki!!" Before he was buried in kids.  

"You're so cool!"  

"I can't believe you won the Grand Prix last year!"  

"Don't forget the year before that!"  

"Can I get an autograph?!"  

"Can I get a picture?!"  

In the flurry of kids Yuri dimly heard Minako's shouts of laughter. He looked over one boy's head to see Minako almost on the floor, tears in her eyes.  

"Guys," Yuri said, putting his hands up after the twentieth photo or so, "I'd love to stay and take pictures with you all day, but I've got to get home. It's getting pretty late so why don't you all do the same?"  

The children watched in awe as he pushed past them and he walked forward again, giving a sidelong glance to Minako. The kids scattered after a minute, obviously stoked at the days events. With a sigh Yuri continued walking forward.  

"Mama Katsuki watching out for all the neighborhood kids," Minako said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath to calm herself and caught up to him. "The kids around here really admire you, ya' know?"  

"It's not hard to tell," Yuri commented, "Reminds me of Minami before he joined the Grand Prix. He was such a kid, Minako. It's weird seeing all of them grown up."  

"It's just the marriage talking," Minako said her head tilting and hand coming up in a casual gesture. "Now that you're hitched the world seems to be going full speed."  

Yuri gave a chuckle at that, finally making it to the hot spring. It wasn't like he could say she was lying, since she did have a point. He stopped outside for a moment, gave a deep breath looking at the outside of his family home, and with a smile, walked inside.   

~~~!~~~  

Six days later (after a very drunken party for his father and his hands aching from helping around the hot spring) had Yuri down at Ice Castle, a warm smile on his face in front of a crowd of nervous and ready skaters.   

There was a giant banner on the side of the building. Where it once read "Welcome Victor and Welcome back Yuri" it now said "Grand re-opening!" Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets stood outside, the three daughters holding a big pair of scissors in front of a long red ribbon across the building.   

"We dedicate Ice Castle in Hasetsu to all the people here in Japan," Yuuko said loudly to the crowd. "But mostly we dedicate it to Yuri, who won his second Grand Prix and the Nationals last year! We are so happy he could come here to see it."  

Yuri blushed, the dozens of eyes warm and happy on him. It was true that people admired him but honestly he had never bothered much about it. People were people. He couldn't control anything. He was just happy that so many people from Hasetsu showed up to the re-opening.   

"Now without further ado," Yuuko said, facing her girls, "Ice Castle in Hasetsu is open!"  

And with a swift  _snip_  the girls cut the ribbon and everyone headed inside. There was a flourish of people anxious to get in and start skating, and even a few people who couldn't hold themselves back from getting photos with Yuri. It took several moments to get everyone on the ice and skating, but everyone seemed happy nonetheless.   

"It's good to see you," Yuuko said, hugging him when they got a moment alone. "You look really good!"  

"Thanks, Yuuko. You don't look too bad yourself."  

"It's a shame Victor couldn't come with you. It wasn't just you who dragged all the attention to this place." Yuuko said with a slight frown. She pulled a little at a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear.  

"Yeah," Yuri said a little wistful. His eyes moved behind her to the wall, his mind drifting to what Victor would be doing right now. Would he be cooking dinner for one? Or would he be scrolling through Instagram, Makkachin muzzled on his lap? "But he's got a junior class in St. Petersburg and he's working on our choreography for the new season."  

Yuuko smiled at her long time friend. "You're really in love with him, aren't you? I guess this is how I looked when Takeshi and I started dating."  

"We're married, Yuuko." Yuri said plainly.  

"Duh, but I just mean... well you look so happy. Honestly I never thought I'd see anything you loved more than skating. Guess I was wrong." Yuri turned to her then, a smile slowly forming on his lips.   

"Do you think I could come back later? A little before closing?"  

"Do you really have to ask?" Yuuko said laughing. Yuri shrugged his shoulders, a blush light on his cheeks.   

"Just being polite"  

~~~!~~~  

Yuri sat on his bed, his phone warm in his hands as he checked his Instagram for the tenth time that day. There on the very top of his feed was a picture of a sad Victor holding Makkachin, the caption beneath promptly reading "@Yuri-Katsuki We're missing you soooo much! #sadface #missmyhusband". Yuri smiled at the picture, liking it and making comment. "Miss you too." He took a deep breath and felt a deep longing in his chest. He really missed Victor, and while he could always call him, it wasn't quite the same as having him there in front of him. He checked the time on his phone, stood up, and gathered his skating gear to go to Ice Castle once more.   

When he arrived it was about ten minutes til closing, the last few people handing in their rental skates or putting their own away. Yuri grinned at the triplets, who were all standing in the middle of the ice, wobbly but true.   

"Yuri!" They said delighted.   

"Look at how well I can do!" Axel said proudly, striking a pose.  

"No, look at me!" Lutz commented, making an equally impressive pose.  

"But what about this?!" Loop said loudly, spinning around. She would have succeeded, but she over balanced and ended up knocking on her butt. "Ooof"  

Yuri gave a laugh as he finished up with his skates and came onto the ice, his hands in his jacket pockets.  

"You guys are getting really big. You're 9 now, aren't you girls?"   

"Yup!" They all replied in unison.  

"Are you going to perform for us Yuri?!" Loop begged from her spot on the ice. She struggled a little but ended up standing, facing the older Asian with a gleam in her eyes.  

"Please Yuri?!" Axel begged too.  

"Just for us?!" Lutz added, her hands coming in a prayer position. Yuri sighed with a smile and tapped his chin.  

"Well I don't know. I can't have anything going public before the season starts and you guys love social media..." He let it hand for just the right affect. Their reactions were immediate.  

"We wont post anything!" Lutz said loudly.  

"We wont even take a picture!" Loop added.  

"Well I think that's okay, then. I guess I'll have to show you girls something new I'm working on then, huh?"  

Faster than the speed of light all three girls were off the ice and waiting patiently, their phones no where to be seen. Yuri walked over to the stereo and plugged in the aux cord with his phone. Pulling up the song, he walked back to the ice, motioning for one of the girls to go press the button when he was ready. Getting into his beginning pose, both his hands lightly on his lips.   

_This is a song about Victor,_  Yuri reminded himself.  _Victor and I._   

With a firm head nod from Yuri, the music started, the Italian opera resounding through the rink with high tones and pale vibrations. Yuri moved to the music like he did at home, with Victor's steely blue eyes watching over him carefully. He went into a quadruple lutz with ease, and continued on without hesitation.   

"He really does move with the music," Mila's voice could be heard one training day as Yuri danced on the ice, his heart in every move and every flick of his wrists. "Almost like it's possessed him or something."  

"It's like he's telling a story through his movements," Georgi had added with a nod that Yuri didn't catch. "Like he's mute, but the ice gives him voice."  

"He's beautiful," Yuri heard Victor whisper as he had skated past him, the older man obviously oblivious to the fact Yuri had heard him. Not that he probably wouldn't have said it out loud. It was more of an impulse comment and Yuri knew that.   

Yuri now came into the quadruple toe loop and triple toe loop combination with even more grace than before, his fluid movements carrying him around the ice like a puppet pulled by strings. The triplets watched him from the wall, their eyes wide and mouths open in silent awe.   

Here came his step sequence, his body telling the story his mouth could not. How he fell in love with Victor. How the Russian man had came into his heart and stayed there like a rock in a pounding river. How he pushed Yuri past his limits sometimes, and other times made him feel all the safety in the world. How he loved this man, and would for the rest of his life.   

A spin came next, his body turning and turning with every beat and every lilt of the music. His heart ached for Victor, then. Ached for the man hundreds of miles away in Russia. Finally it came time for his last quad. A quadruple axel, one he'd done a million times before.   

He hadn't realized how tiring his day has been, or how long the program seemed to be. He hadn't even noticed the sheen of cold sweat that had been pouring down his body, or the dull ache in both his heart and his ankles. The program seemed almost above his limits, but Yuri knew that wasn't true. He'd done it a hundred times. He had rehearsed it plenty with Victor.   

Victor.  

He went to make his jump, and the next thing he knew everything went dark.  

~~~!~~~  

Victor's POV  

Victor was at the rink. He had just finished a lesson with the young skaters when he went over to his phone, preferably to make a call to his husband. They had talked yesterday, but Victor could never get enough of talking to his Katsudon. Besides that, today was the re-opening of Ice Castle, so it was an important event for Hasetsu to say the least. He reached for his phone on the wall of the rink and found that it was buzzing. He looked at the caller ID and felt his heart skip a beat when he realized it wasn't Yuri. It was, however, his sister, which was a rare call. Victor answered the phone, putting a smile on his face despite the hollow feeling in his stomach that it wasn't Yuri.  

"Why hello Mari, it's nice to hear from you. We never talk anymore-" Victor started, a playful note coming into his voice. He liked Yuri's sister. She was a tough woman, but she also supported their skating. She was funny to be around too. She told some of the greatest stories.  

"Victor..."Mari's reply was quiet and sad on the other end of the line.  

"What's up Mari? Why do you sound like that?"  

"It's Yuri...He got injured while skating." It was at this point that Victor heard the sound of an overhead voice speaking in Japanese and the dull sound of beeping and machinery in the background of the call.  

"Injured? Is he okay? Let me speak to him-" Victor said quickly, his heart in his throat. Yuri  _never_  gets injured like this. Sure, bruises and scrapes were something every ice skater had to deal with. Major injuries were another thing. They weren't uncommon, but they weren't pleasant.  

"He passed out after getting a head injury. It's bad...He's been out for three or so hours." Mari replied. She sounded close to tears and the end of her sentence sounded muffled like she had her hand to her mouth.  

"Three  _hours?!_ " Victor said angrily. "And you're calling me now? How bad is it?!"  

"He hasn't woken up yet, so they don't know but..." Mari hesitated on the other end of the line, obviously unsure or unwilling to continue what she was saying.  

"But?!" Victor pressed on anyway. Yuri had to be fine. He  _had to._   

"But they think it's serious. There was blood everywhere, Victor. The triplets haven't been okay since-"  

"I-" Victor said, putting his hand to his head. He blinked his eyes and took a breath in, gaining his resolve. "I'm taking the fastest flight up there. See you in a bit."  

Victor said it with finality. "No! Victor he'll be  _fine_ -" But Victor Nikiforov hung up, grabbing his things, and practically sprinting to the exit of the rink.    

"Where are you off to?"   

Victor turned to his left to see Yurio putting on his skates on a bench. His shoulder-length blond hair covered one eye as the teen looked up at Victor. The comment wasn't said with any sort of anger (thank god he got over all the pissy attitude of his younger days about two years ago), instead a genuine curiosity. Victor usually practiced after his junior lessons, so his departure was a little too swift per usual.    

"Yurio! Excellent," Victor said, walking over to the younger Russian. "I need you to watch Makkachin for me for about a week. He's got food at our apartment. I'll leave a key under the matt, and just take him on a walk once or twice a day."  

"Where are you going?" Yurio said, shock in every ounce of his voice.  

"Yuri-" Victor started, but found his voice caught in his throat. He blinked his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Yuri got injured in Hasetsu. Apparently it's pretty bad."  

"Is he going to be okay? Have you talked to him?" Yurio said reasonably. His pale eyebrows were up and his face was concerned. The three of them really did gain a bond after Yuri moved to St. Petersburg.  

"He hasn't woken up yet, so I don't know how he is, but I need to leave. Please, Yurio. Just look over Makkachin. I'd take him but it would be too much of a hassle right now."  

Yurio nodded, his green eyes blinking as he stood up. "Yeah, okay. I don't really like the mutt but a week isn't too-"  

He was interrupted as Victor wrapped his arms around Yurio in desperation. Victor leaned into Yurio's ear and whispered, "Thank you."  

Quick as a flash, the married man was gone, off to his house to pack.   

~~!~~  

Victor decided that taking planes is much to long of a process. A nine hour flight from Russia to Japan is not ideal when your other half was in the hospital, probably dying of a head injury.  

_It's not that bad,_ Victor said to himself.  _I'm_ _over_ _exaggerating_ _. Yuri always says I make too big a deal of things._   

Victor took a deep breath (for the hundredth time today. It was probably the only thing keeping him from a panic attack right now) and walked out of the airport, phone in hand. He looked down at his wallpaper, a picture of Yuri, Makkachin, and himself sitting on their sofa after a long day.  

_But what if it is that bad?_  Victor thought bitterly.  _What if he's already dead? What if he dies before I get there?_   

He shook his silver head violently, trying to eradicate that line of thinking. Yuri needed him to be positive. He needed him to be there and support him. This was no time to think of the worst possible outcome. Now was the time for rational Victor, one of his many masks.  

He opened his phone and called Mari, hoping she wasn't busy. It read nine am on his phone, so it was early morning in Japan. Victor numbly wondered who would be there, and if the media had heard about his injury yet. Mari had mentioned the triplets earlier, and knowing those three, Victor didn't doubt they put something online they probably shouldn't have.   

"Which hospital is he at?" Victor said immediately when Mari picked up. His voice was clipped and rushed, but he needed to see his husband, like  _now_.  

"Kyushu university hospital." Mari said, her voice hollow sounding and tired. The woman hesitated for a moment and then replied, astonished. "Wait, are you here?"  

"I told you I was on the next flight out. I should be able to be there in about fifteen minutes. Is he awake yet?" Victor waved for a taxi (they looked no different from taxis in Russia, so it wasn't hard to find one at the airport) and hopped in, telling the driver his desired location.   

"He's still unconscious. They're unsure why it's taking him so long to wake up, but they think he  _is_  going to wake up, so that's good news at least."  

"Good," Victor commented, his stress not even relieved with her statement, "I'll see you in a few."  

When Victor arrived there, he would like to say he took everything pretty well. In all honesty he didn't hurt anyone, and he was actually very calm about the news. If you asked the Katsuki family, however, they would probably tell you a different story. They'd tell you about how Victor had an iron posture, and fire in his eyes. If you asked  _them,_  they'd tell you how Victor almost shouted at everyone, wondering why the hell he wasn't contacted first thing. But, this isn't their story to tell. It was Victor's.   

He walked straight past the waiting room, not even noticing Minako with a cup of coffee, or Mari close to tears. Victor walked straight to his husband's room and found Yuri's parents bent over in distress, their eyes dark from the sleepless night. Victor walked into the room and took a look at his gorgeous husband, his head bandaged like some cheap film mummy, and his eyes closed lightly like he was just sleeping.  

_My sleeping beauty_ , Victor said to himself. He walked straight over to the bed, and dropped to his knees, and grabbed Yuri's hand, and kissed his ring, because that's what you're supposed to do, and that's what felt right. And despite how strong he needed to be for Yuri, or how tough he wanted to look for Yuri's parents, Victor cried. Victor Nikiforov cried, holding his husband's limp hand to his lips, with his knees on the cold floor of a Japanese hospital.   

When he was done crying, and done feeling the tiny bit of relief to know he was there next to Yuri, he went to grab a chair to sit in, because he knew he would be there a while. He sat in the hard chair and told himself it was a throne, and told himself that anything next to Yuri was something he would cherish. About ten minutes later is when the anger hit, and not because of it's natural course.  

A doctor walked in, his short brown hair swept to the right, complete with a lab coat and a clipboard. The stranger looked into Victor's eyes and immediately went defensive of his patient.  

"Sir, you can't be in here," he spoke it in Japanese, but because Yuri was teaching him, Victor under stood it. Victor gave the man a confused look (if you asked the Katsuki family they'd tell you the look resembled a possessive lion resting on pride rock who just saw a bird approach him) and the man switched to English. "Only immediate family right now, sir."  

"I'm his husband," Victor replied back simply, "I  _a_ _m_  family."  

"My apologies," the doctor said, bending in respect and offering his hand. "Then you'll want to hear this. The CAT-scan results came back. He's got a major head injury- he has a skull fracture and we are pretty sure some form of Edema as well. We're unsure if he'll have a concussion, but with his type of fall we wouldn't be surprised. He doesn't seem to have any internal bleeding, however there is pressure. As long as he gets enough rest that should go away with time."  

  

Victor let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. It was bad- no doubt about it- but at least there wasn't any internal bleeding. He probably wouldn't need surgery. That's something, at least.   

"That's all we have for now until he wakes up, but he should be on the road to recovery. He should get out of the mini coma after we give him the anti-swelling medication."   

"Thank you, doctor." Yuri's mother said, and with a bow, the doctor left. Victor faced his husband again, his hands cupping Yuri's left one in a silent prayer.  

After about an hour of silence, Victor came to his senses. He wanted to know  _why_  this happened. He wanted to know  _how._   

"What happened?" His voice sounded thin to his own ears as he faced Yuri's parents.   

"He went to Ice Castle, like usual." Yuri's mother said quietly. Her voice was sad as she looked at her son in the hospital bed."It was the re-opening, you know, so everything was rather busy. He went around closing time and, well, from what the triplets said, he was performing a routine for them. He went to make a jump and he flubbed it. The girls kept going on about how he would have made it, but he overbalanced and placed his foot wrong, and he looked preoccupied with his own thoughts. He got distracted and he went head-first into the wall and the ice."  

Victor laid his head on Yuri's bedside, his hands covering his face. "That sounds like Yuri."  

"You should get some coffee," Yuri's father's voice was warm and kind, despite how tired the old man looked. "You've been through a lot."  

Victor opened his mouth to protest that he didn't want to leave Yuri's bedside, that he didn't even want to move until his husband awoke again. He wanted to say that coffee was useless, and that caffeine wouldn't help him. He knew, however bitter he was to admit it, that this was untrue, and that if he was going to be by Yuri's bedside, he would need all the help he could get.   

"Would you like one?" Victor said, nodding and standing up.   

"I'm more of a tea person," Mister Katsuki smiled. Victor gave a weak smile and left the room, even when his hollow heart protested.   

When he got to the waiting room (a whole tray of coffee, laid and waiting for him) he finally took notice of Mari and Minako. Instead of a greeting, Minako hugged the taller man.   

"He'll make it through. He's tough. He's never been injured before. He'll be fine." The ballerina said it firmly, like it wasn't just to comfort Victor but also to comfort herself.   

"Of course he will," Victor replied. "He is nothing if not stubborn."  

And suddenly he was hugging Mari, too, and they were talking and crying, and both girls made no comment about it, but they could clearly see how much the Russian man loved his husband. Then Victor finally got his coffee, and started walking back to Yuri's room, his heart a little lighter with each step he took. Yuri would make it through this. He  _had_ too. The Russian uttered those words to himself like a mantra, over and over in his head.   

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he got it out to find Yakov's name on the call.  

"Hello?" Victor asked quietly.  

"Is he alright, Vitya?" Yakov's voice was concerned and kindly. Honestly, Yuri's family only grew when he came to St. Petersburg. Yakov always knew how hard he trained and how hard he worked, and admired the boy with the pride of an ox.  

"He hasn't woken yet, but he should be coming around soon." Victor said the statement, his eyes cast downward as he stopped in the hallway and walked to the side, out of the way for moving people.   

"Have they made a prognosis yet?" Yakov sounded a little farther this time, and Victor made the conclusion that he had put it on speaker.   

"He's got some brain swelling and possibly a concussion, but the outside bleeding stopped and the only thing it should require is a few stitches." Victor said wincing a little as he retold everything every one had told him.   

"You'll tell us when he wakes up, right?" Mila's voice came stern and caring on the other end. Victor smiled despite the situation.  

"I will."  

"Tell that pork cutlet bowl that we still have practice that we need to do, and I will not be left waiting!" Yurio said. He hid behind his bitterness whenever he was concerned and now was no exception.  

"I'll talk to you guys later, alright?" Victor said, taking a few steps towards Yuri's room. "I'll tell him you guys are worried for him when he-"  

But Victor Nikiforov went silent, his thumb pounded on the 'end' button, his coffee fell on the floor, and he was sprinting towards Yuri's room. It seemed that his husband was finally awake.  

~~~!~~~  

White. The ceiling was white. The walls were white and so were the lights. He could be dead, it seemed, but then again he could feel, so probably not. He opened his eyes slowly, his brown pupils adjusting to the offensive brightness by squinting his eyelids.   

"Huh?" He said confused, his throat a little scratchy. He tried to sit up, and was instead rewarded by his head giving a mighty surge of pain. It blinded him for a moment, and he put his hand to his forehead in shock.   

"Yuri!" It was his mother's voice, but he didn't see her. It seemed his eyes and his head didn't like the light of the room he was in, and he couldn't blame them.   

Yuri Katsuki felt utterly awful.  

"Ma, what happened?"  

"Oh dear," his mother said, and by the way her voice shifted she seemed to be turning to someone on her left. "The doctor, you have to call him in."  

"Doctor? Mom, where am I?"  

"You're in the hospital, honey. You had a very nasty fall while skating." Yuri squinted open his eyes to see his mother beside him now, her eyes full of concern and love.   

He moved to sit up once more, but his mother's firm hand blocked him by the shoulder. "Yuri you need to lay down. The doctor will be in here to examine you."  

His mind did a mental recap. A fall while skating? Doesn't seem too strange, in all honesty. Injuries for skaters were common, especially head and foot injuries. Phichit had one a couple months ago, too. He fell on his ankle. It still hursts him or so he told Yuri once.   

"Gah," he said feeling his face. "Mom, where's my glasses?"  

"Oh, right here," She said as she placed them on his face. In a few moments his eyes adjusted and he could see him mother properly. "We were so worried, dearie."  

"Ma, your hair is longer," Yuri said, shocked.   

"Well it has been getting a little long but not too bad since the last time you've seen me-" She started, putting her hand up to her hair, but was interrupted by a man in a lab coat entering the room, Yuri's father behind him.  

Since the last time he had seen her? Weird, but Yuri couldn't remember when that was.  

"Excellent, you're awake," the doctor said. He put his hand on Yuri's head and examined him thoroughly. His hands were soft and cold, having just coated his hands in sanitizer. "Can you tell me your full name?"  

"Y-Yuri Katsuki," he replied back, blinking up at the man.   

"Good. I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay? I want you to stay very still as your injury is pretty serious."  

"How bad is it? Will I be able to skate again?" Yuri said the words without thinking, desperate to be able to go on the ice again.  

"I'm not sure yet, Mister Katsuki, however I'll be able to determine that after I examine you and run some tests. I'm going to sit right here in the chair beside you. I want you to answer the questions with the best of your ability." The man sat down to his left in a chair that had been pushed close to Yuri's bed. Maybe his mother had pulled up the chair in order to see him better.  

"Q-questions? Ok..." Yuri's eyes moved to the ceiling and let his hands fall to his sides on the bed. He thought about how bad his head hurt, and wondered what he did to make such a bad injury occur.  

"Okay I've got an easy one. Can you count to ten for me?"  

"Huh?" Yuri said, turning his head to the doctor. He blinked his eyes for a moment and then returned his head to looking up to the ceiling. "One, Two, th...three, four, five, six, se...seven, eight, nine, ten."  

"Good. A little slow but that's no big deal. Can you tell me what day it is today?"   

Yuri opened his mouth to answer, ready to tell the date, but found he had none. He didn't know what day it was. He didn't even know what time it was.   

In his panic he looked around the hospital room, staring at every little detail, the way the cabinets were high on the walls, and the way his blanket felt on his legs. He stared at the open door for a moment, wondering what might be going on outside it.   

"Yuri? Do you know what day it is today?" The doctor repeated calmly.   

"N-no," Yuri replied, caught a little off-guard.   

"Do you know today's date?"  

"No! I already told you I don't know!" Yuri said, getting agitated. He saw his parents look at him in shock.  

"It's alright, Yuri. Calm down. I only have a few more questions. Do you know what season we're in?" The doctor was writing this down apparently, because Yuri' heard the scratch of a pencil on paper without looking at the man.   

"Uh..." He said, trying to be reasonable. What happened last? He had just came back from the Grand Prix Final, and he had failed miserably. "It's around September."  

Yuri's parent seemed to share a look with the doctor, but the doctor held up his hand. "Okay," he said holding up his phone. "Can you tell me what this is?"  

"It's a-" Yuri said for a moment, struggling for the right word. He  _knew_  what it was, but for some reason he couldn't put what it was to language. "a calcula- no that’s not right. A- Phone! That's it, a phone."  

"Yes, it is." The doctor replied slowly. "Now I'm going to ask other types of questions, okay?"  

"Is this going to take long? I really want to go home soon," Yuri said impatiently. It wasn't quite like him to be so irritable, but the doctor kept making him feel inadequate. He really didn't feel like answering so many questions.  

"Just a few more minutes of my questions, however we're going to have you stay over night with your head injury. Now, what is the last thing you remember?"  

Yuri's voice died in his throat as he thought about his last memory. What happened last? Obviously he had been skating- but where? Ice Castle? It seemed like the best option, since his family was here to support him but...  

"I just came home from the Grand Prix Final...and I lost...Minako picked me up from the airport, we were making fun of my weight, and I went over to Ice Castle for-" He grabbed his head as a shooting pain made him wince and lose his train of thought. Why couldn't he remember putting on his skates, or greeting Yuuko?   

His parents shared a worried look between them, and Yuri instinctively knew he was wrong.   

"Look, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache is all. I can take some pain meds and get out of your hair."  

"Mister and Missus Katsuki, might I see you outside?" The doctor said, standing up and looking pointedly at the two of them. The both nodded and left, Yur's mother looking back at him with a worried expression. Apparently he wasn't doing as good as to be expected.   

~~~!~~~  

Victor could hear their voices outside the room. The doctor and the Katsuki's were standing outside, Yuri's parents looking significantly distraught while the doctor looked serious. He had to be awake or perhaps there was a new development, but either way, it was important that Victor heard whatever it was the doctor had to say.   

"Ah, Mr. Nikiforov, I have news about Yuri."   

But Victor wasn't looking at the doctor, he had turned his head to look into the room, seeing Yuri awake and sitting up, his hand on his head and his eyes cast downward.   

"Yuri!" He said, talking a few strides in the direction of the door.  

"Vicchan!"Yuri's mother cried. "You can't see him right now!"  

"Why not?!" Victor said, blisteringly angry. "He's my husband, why can't I see him?"  

"Mr. Nikiforov, how long have you and Mr. Katsuki been married?" The doctor said calmly, slowly moving Victor away from the door of Yuri's room.  

"About two years, but we were engaged about a year before then," Victor said. "What does this have to do with Yuri's health?"  

"Victor, Yuri thinks he's just lost the Grand Prix Final," Yuri's father said the words sadly, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.  

"Well that's ridiculous, he's won it twice in a row, I should know since I won silver-" Victor said shaking his head.  

"Vicchan he thinks that he just lost the Grand Prix Final to  _you_. He thinks it's four years ago. He thinks yesterday Minako came to pick him up from the airport and that he broke it off with Celestino not too long ago. He-he doesn't remember anything." Yuri's mother said the words with all the sadness in the world.  

"He can't just forget four years of his life," Victor said in disbelief. He walked forward to go to Yuri, to go to his husband in his time of need. He was held back by Yuri's father's firm grip and serious gaze. "He can't just forget  _me_."   

The doctor pushed past the three people standing in the hallway and walked back in Yuri's room. From the window, Victor could see the doctor doing more tests on Yuri, presumably asking him how much he actually knows.  

"Victor if you walk in there, he'll think his idol just appeared out of no where. He won't understand why you're here. He knows you, sure, but he knows 'Victor Nikiforov the five time champion'. He doesn't know Victor Nikiforov his husband." Yuri's father sounded stern yet forgiving. The man seemed to understand how hard this must be for the Russian. 

"This is  _ridiculous_ ," Victor said, angrily, "just let me talk to him!"  

"If you talk to him it will work him up. He's already on edge. The doctor told us that if he gets too worked up, his injury could get worse and it could start some kind of break down. If that happens he might not recover." 

"I-I can't just stand by while I let this happen! He  _has_  to remember me!"   
 

"He will, Vicchan," Yuri's mother said softly, cupping his face in her hands. "We just need to give him some time. Right now he's very confused. He'll get his memory back." 

"Right," Victor said, stung. He stepped back from the two loving parents and nodded his head, putting on one of his many masks. He smiled at the pair, trying to make it seem like he was okay, when on the inside he was dying. He looked wistfully to Yuri's room one more time before walking back to the waiting room, putting his wedding ring to his lips.  

_He can't forget me_ , Victor said to himself.  _He can't forget me while I remember him and everything we were. He cant forget everything we built. I won't let him. He can't._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for it to end up a chapter fic, but it is. I ended up having less than I thought I would, but there is definitely more on it's way. There is definitely a second chapter when I write it! You should check out my tumblr (http://too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com/) and leave some kudos and comments! I would benefit greatly from them! THanks! ~Cryellow


End file.
